Family Portrait
by Janae-Ai
Summary: Kagura goes to find her father, Huya in Hiroshima to find that he has a new wife, Arwen and a daughter, Janae that she had never been told about. She’s asked to move in with him and that would mean leaving everyone behind – especially Kyou… KYOUXKAGURA
1. Chapter 1

**Family Portrait  
**Janae-Ai

_I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters used in this fiction, yet I do own Sohma Janae, who will make a few appearances in this fiction. Parts of this fiction – written in the italics and the Kyou and Kagura fluff are somewhat helped by my bezzie KyouXKagura from this site! Remember to thank her for this fiction! I will! THANKIES KXK!_

Summery: Kagura goes to find her father, Huya in Hiroshima to find that he has a new wife, Arwen and a daughter, Janae that she had never been told about. She's asked to move in with him and that would mean leaving everyone behind – especially Kyou… KYOUXKAGURA

_Kagura's mother was sitting on the sofa, or well lying on the sofa when Kagura walked in and sat on her knees on the chair opposite the sofa.  
"Mother, we need to talk." Kagura said as she ran a hand through her brown hair obviously nervous. Kagura's mother looked to her daughter with sad eyes, this was about her father and she knew it… Kagura had been asking questions about him lately.  
"Of course, dear." She replied.  
"So… who is he? What is he like? Do I look like him? I mean… what's his name? Does he want to meet me?" Kagura could barely remember her father. She could only remember the blurry trousers he wore from a distant memory._

Her father always wore tattered black denim material that had holes in them. His arms opened wide to her and she was around six. She smiled as she found herself up into her father's lap.  
"Atta Girl, Kagura." Kagura's father said as he ruffled her hair. Yet Kagura couldn't remember much after that because she could only remember seeing Kyou that one time – she couldn't remember if that was after or before the arguments. But she could remember sitting up in her bed and hearing glasses breaking, her mother crying and shouting nasty things to him. Kagura could also remember saying: "Momma doesn't mean those nasty things, daddy." But that was all she could remember.

"_Well… he-" Kagura's mother was cut off as she looked to Kagura; she was so desperate for answers that she wanted to know.  
"What I want to know is: can I meet him? Will he like me? And… why haven't you told me about him after he left?" The boar wondered this as she looked to her mother.  
"I er-" Kagura's mother stopped. She really couldn't tell Kagura about how her father now has another family with Arwen and that they have a daughter of their own… or that they were arguing over the affair… she, herself, still couldn't get over the fact that he had stayed with his mistress and was still with her now. "Darling…"  
"And for that matter, where has he been all my life? Doesn't he care? Is he so cold hearted that he doesn't care that he has a daughter?" Now she didn't mean to hide the letters from him but she didn't want Kagura to get hurt by meeting him once more and finding out she had a half-sister… truly she was scared that Kagura would go away and live with him if he offered._

_  
"Momma, I know where he lives, in Hiroshima." Kagura confessed.  
"What, how do you know?" She snapped. She couldn't have found the letters could she? She couldn't be serious about leaving and going to see him.  
"Shigure-San offered to help me when I talked to him." Kagura said. "He helped me and we found the address… I want to meet him." Kagura seemed serious. "I want to go over and then after speaking to him organise a meeting…" Kagura didn't want to leave Kaibara – or well – mostly Kyou… she didn't want to leave her true love._

Knocking on the door of the house in Hiroshima Kagura was amazed that this was actually where her father stayed… what was going to happen now? What was she going to say and how was him going to react seeing her? She still couldn't believe that she was about to meet her dad again. The door opened to a young woman with long brown hair around her waist, this hair was really wavy and quite dark brown. She had green eyes and they were looking straight at her, who was she? Suddenly Kagura wasn't feeling as happy as she was.  
"Konichiwa, can I help you?" The woman asked.  
"H-Hai… I'm looking for Sohma Huya." She said as she looked to the woman.  
"Oh… okay give me a minute okay." The emerald eyed female said as she closed the door and went to find Kagura's father. It wasn't long until Kagura's father entered the picture by opening the door.  
"_Oh my, it's you… it's really you._'" Kagura thought as she saw him. She couldn't speak as she saw him. She just speechless.

"Hai?" Huya asked. Kagura nodded.  
"Don't you remember me, or recognise me?" Kagura asked with a weak smile on her face. "It's me…" Huya was still wondering what was going and it was obvious on his face. "Kagura…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Portrait  
**Janae-Ai 

_I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters used in this fiction, yet I do own Sohma Janae, who will make a few appearances in this fiction. Parts of this fiction – written in the italics and the Kyou and Kagura fluff are somewhat helped by my bezzie KyouXKagura from this site! Remember to thank her for this fiction! I will! THANKIES KXK!_

Summery: Kagura goes to find her father, Huya in Hiroshima to find that he has a new wife, Arwen and a daughter, Janae that she had never been told about. She's asked to move in with him and that would mean leaving everyone behind – especially Kyou… KYOUXKAGURA

"Kagura?" Huya asked in shock. This brunette was his long lost daughter that his ex-wife would never let him see again? How shocking, what was he to say? He was just as speechless as Kagura was. "You better come in, dear." He found his voice just long enough to say that and let her enter his house. This was strange for both of them and was going to open a few filled holes in their lives.  
"But... mom... please." Another voice was in the house, a young voice – Kagura had to wonder who this new person was and what she was doing in the house... and that other woman. She saw the other girl get pushed in the other room. She caught a basic description: blonde hair around waist, freckles, blue eyes, from the glimpse she got. She just ignored it from that second because she was more interested in finding out who her father was.  
Kagura sat down on the couch, her father was sitting in a seat across from him and the other woman was in the kitchen – Kagura thought she could hear the kettle on the stove.

"This is a surprise." Huya said.  
"Tell me about it." Kagura replied as she looked to her knees, shaking, she was actually shaking. She was scared about letting her father get into her life again and getting all emotional without knowing who exactly the guy was... but it was hard – this was the man she believed to love her... and she trusted. A distant saying boomed through her mind: _If a little girl can't trust her daddy then she can't trust anyone at all._

Kagura decided to talk again.  
"I wanted to find you. I've missed you... I thought you didn't love me." She said as she almost burst into tears at that moment. Huya gave a small laugh. "It isn't funny." He could hear a snarl in that voice... the same that his mother had been famous for: Narissa Sohma. She had a split personality which would leave her not knowing what had happened after that. Had Kagura been giving that ability too?  
"I wasn't laughing at that, I do love you, I love you with all my heart. You're my little girl." He said. Kagura could hear something smash in the kitchen but took no heed to it. She then noticed the woman walk into the room with tea on a tray.

Huya knew that this was going to make Kagura angry but she had to be told. Taking one of the cups of teas he introduced his wife.  
"Kagura... dear, this is my wife. Arwen." Kagura's head snapped up – did he say wife?  
"Wife?" Kagura chocked. She knew there was something about the woman when she first saw her at the door. "No that can't be, momma said you didn't get divorced." She shook her head. The boar didn't want it to be true; she wouldn't let it be true... No... No... No... Never.

"But, we did... and then I moved away... I wanted to keep in touch with you. I sent you letters whenever I could... birthday cards and presents, but I never got any back. I then met Arwen and we got married." Huya wasn't going to tell Kagura about Janae, no not yet.

"Oh... but... no... it can't be true... your lying." Kagura said standing up immediately with her fists tight. "I never got any letters." Had her mother hid them?

Huya stood up and watched as Kagura seemed to sadden. She had just realised that he had been telling the truth.  
"Momma never lied or hid things from me before, why would she do this?" She muttered as she sat down and placed her head in her hands. She was so scarred... never... never... why now? Why did she have to find out then?

It wasn't for another five minutes of sobbing did Kagura hear footsteps, her head jerked up as she saw the girl in the doorway, the blonde from earlier. Except she was wearing a gold and yellow outfit this time – not her school uniform. Kagura followed the girl's eyes to Huya.  
"Father, what do you think?"


End file.
